


enchanted

by autcmnleaves



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, gryffindor!mark, slytherin!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autcmnleaves/pseuds/autcmnleaves
Summary: Mark finds a boy crying in the Astronomy Tower and decides that he wants to befriend him. However, falling in love with him wasn’t at all what he had in mind.





	enchanted

Mark opens his eyes and sighs. He keeps closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep but no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t seem to fall asleep. Something keeps bugging him, this weird feeling that tells him something’s wrong. Mark just has no idea why. His best friend, Jeno is sleeping peacefully, just like everyone else in Gryffindor house.

Mark sighs again and gets out of bed, putting on his socks and shoes. He glances at Jeno and then walks out of the room to the common room, on his way to his favourite place: the Astronomy Tower.

Mark discovered the tower when he and Jeno were fighting. He ran out of the common room, roaming around in the school to find a quiet place. He saw the tower and immediately felt like he had to go there. Mark was glad he did, because it’s now one of his favourite places to go to when he can’t sleep at night, too busy overthinking everything.

Mark opens the door of the tower, but stills when he hears loud sobs. He slowly walks to where the sobs come from, and then sees a boy on the balcony. Mark clears his throat. The boy immediately stops sobbing and quickly turns around, looking at Mark with wide eyes. Mark walks to the boy, and stands next to him to look at the view, feeling the boy next to him look at him. He turns his head to look the boy in the eye, and smiles.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt you. I didn’t expect someone to be here, especially not in the middle of the night”, Mark says, and the boy chuckles, wiping his tear stained cheeks dry with his sleeve. “I didn’t expect someone to come here, either”, the boys says. He holds out his hand, and Mark shakes it. “My name’s Donghyuck, I’m in Slytherin house”, the boy, Donghyuck, says.

“I’m Mark, I’m a Gryffindor”, Mark says. It falls silent, and Mark fiddles with his fingers. Donghyuck notices and laughs. Mark swears his heart stops for a second, because Donghyuck’s smile could rival the sun. You didn’t hear that from him though. “Are all Gryffindors this awkward?”, Donghyuck asks, and he smirks. Mark rolls his eyes, because he hears this all the time, and Donghyuck laughs again. 

Mark decides he would do anything to make Donghyuck.

————————

The next night Mark goes to the Astronomy Tower, and finds Donghyuck again, sitting on the ground. He’s not crying this time though, which is enough to make Mark feel a little bit better. He knocks on the door, and Donghyuck turns around, grinning when he sees it’s Mark. “I didn’t think we’d meet again so soon already”.

Mark rolls his eyes and sits down next to Donghyuck. Donghyuck looks at him with a smile, because he totally wasn’t hoping Mark would come again, but his smile falters when Mark just stares at the ground. “Had a bad day today?”, he asks. Mark nods. “I totally fucked up Potions again today”, he says, still looking at the ground in front of him. “No matter how hard I try, I still manage to fuck up every single time”.

Donghyuck nods, and lays his head on Mark’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t blame yourself too much, though. You can’t help it that our Potions teacher hates Gryffindors”, he says. 

Mark hums. “I’m convinced he wants me to fail his class, just because I’m a Gryffindor. Like, I can’t help it that I’m brave, apparently”. Donghyuck giggles. “You’re brave for going back to that class. I could help you with Potions, if you want?”, he asks.

“Would you really want to do that? I mean, I don’t want to ask too much from you, Hyuck”, Mark says, eyes widening when he realises what he just called Donghyuck. Donghyuck looks up at him and smirks. “So we’re going to call each other by nickname now?”, he asks. Mark blushes, and playfully hits the brown haired boy next to him. 

“Don’t worry, I want to help you. I don’t want to brag or anything, but I’m pretty good at Potions”, Donghyuck says with a big grin. Mark hits him again, and they laugh. Donghyuck lays his head on Mark’s shoulder again, and they just sit like that for a while in silence. Mark hopes Donghyuck doesn’t hear how hard his beating at this moment. 

“Thank you Hyuck, for helping me”, Mark says. “Technically, I didn’t help you yet”, Donghyuck says, and Mark rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I need you”, he says, and Donghyuck laughs. 

“You’re welcome, Mark”.

————————

Mark and Donghyuck start hanging out during time day as well. They’ve become incredibly close over the months, and you don’t even see Mark without Donghyuck or Donghyuck without Mark these days. 

And this scares Mark, because that feeling is his stomach stays growing. He’s aware of how his heart always seems to beat faster when he’s with Donghyuck. His little crush quickly grew into something much bigger, and Mark is desperate. His thoughts are always about a particular brown haired boy with big eyes, and they keep him awake at night.

Donghyuck, however, seems totally oblivious of Mark’s crush. He never seems to realise that Mark’s breath hitches when he touches him. He never realises that Mark can’t stop looking at him from across the Great Hall. And that’s what stops Mark from confessing to his best friend. Donghyuck would never like him back, anyway.

Mark takes a bite out of his apple and sighs, a bit too loudly. Jeno turns his head to his friend next to him. “Are you alright, Mark?”, he asks concerned. Mark turns to look at his friend and nods. “Of course, why would I not be?”, he answers. Jeno, however, doesn’t believe him and frowns. “There’s something bothering you, I know you longer than today, Mark Lee”. 

Mark sighs again. “Okay! It’s Donghyuck”, he says, and Jeno grins. “You seem like great friends”, he says. “You stare a little too much at him for it to be just platonic though”.

Mark groans. “That’s because I fucking like him as more than a friend! But I can’t confess because he doesn’t like me back, anyway”.

Jeno rolls his eyes. “You’re just as oblivious as he is. No wonder Renjun said you two fit perfectly together”. 

“Who fit perfectly together?”

Mark looks up in shock, and Donghyuck stares back at him with a smile. He sits down in between Mark and Jeno. “Eh.. Jeno and Jaemin!”.

Donghyuck nods enthusiastically. “I totally agree, you two would make a power couple”, he says. “Why don’t you go talk to him, seems much more fun than just staring at him”.

“Isn’t that what you do all the time though?”, Jeno fires back, and Donghyuck blushes. “I at least talk to my crush”, he says defensively. 

Jeno looks at him with a look that screams _I told you so_ , and Mark rolls his eyes. 

“Hey Mark, do you want to study Potions together today?”, Donghyuck asks and he looks at Mark with big eyes. Mark almost forgot to breathe for a second. “S-Sure, we can study in my room if you want?”, he asks.

“Correction, _our_ room”, Jeno chimes in and Donghyuck giggles. “Sure, Mark. I’ll see you later then!”, he says. He stands up, waves and walks out of the Great Hall. Mark sighs and smiles. “I’m in love with him”. 

Jeno rolls his eyes. “No, shit Sherlock”.

————————

Donghyuck waits for Mark in front of the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, smiling when he sees the black haired boy. “You’re so slow, I had to wait for fifteen minutes!”, he says jokingly, and Mark grins. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll try not to be so slow the next time”.

They enter the Gryffindor common room, and Donghyuck enthusiastically waves at a few people. Most Gryffindors aren’t surprised to see him anymore, just like the Slytherins aren’t surprised when Donghyuck walks in with Mark. Almost everyone knows how close they are.

They walk up the staircases to the boys dormitory, to Mark and Jeno’s room. “Jeno isn’t here, he’s out studying with Renjun”, Mark says, and Donghyuck nods. “Renjun’s helping him with Astronomy. Jeno said that he can’t read one page without falling asleep, apparently”. He sits down on Mark’s bed, leaning against the headboard. Mark grabs his book and sits down next to him. “Why does he even take Astronomy if he hates it?”.

“Probably because he likes to stare at a certain Hufflepuff, who happens to take Astronomy”, Donghyuck explains, and he wiggles his eyebrows. Mark laughs. “Jeno is so hopeless and oblivious, Renjun said that Jaemin also stares at him all the time. Why doesn’t one of them just make a move?”.

Donghyuck stays silent for a few seconds. “Maybe they’re scared”, he says, and Mark feels the sudden mood change. “Scared for what?”, he asks.

Donghyuck sighs. “Maybe they don’t want to ruin their friendship”, he says, and he looks at Mark.

“I-I can relate to that”, Mark stutters. Donghyuck looks at him with his big eyes, and tilts his head. “What do you mean?”, he asks confused.

Mark takes a deep breath. He can’t believe he’s actually going to do this. “I-I also have a crush on a friend, but I was scared to confess because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. But Hyuck, I think I’m in love with you, and I don’t want to keep this from you anymore”.

Donghyuck stares at him, and smiles. “I love you too, you oblivious dumbass. You don’t know how long I’ve been dropping hints that I like you, but I’ve never met someone more oblivious than you. You’re more oblivious than Jaemin!”. 

Mark laughs. “I thought you were just being nice to me, like best bro’s, you know?”. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, and smiles. “I can’t believe you really just said that”. Mark laughs again. He stares at Donghyuck, who’s smiling so wide Mark’s heart melts. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?”, Donghyuck asks, and Mark grins. He quickly leans forwards and slots his lips with Donghyuck’s, who squeals at the sudden movement. Mark smiles and trails his hand up to tangle it in Donghyuck’s hair. 

Donghyuck was just about to part his lips when someone clears their throat. The two boys quickly pull away, and turn their heads to see Jeno and Renjun grinning at them. 

“Looks like the studying is going well, right Jeno?”, Renjun says teasingly. 

“They really are, Renjun, I can’t believe it!”, Jeno says, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. “We can’t help it that you still haven’t made a move on Jaemin”. 

Mark and Renjun laughs, and Jeno glares at Donghyuck. “Well Jeno, let’s leave the two lovebirds alone. It looks like they’ll be studying for a while”, Renjun says and he winks at them. Jeno mumbles something and they walk out of the room. 

Donghyuck looks at Mark, and Mark smiles at him. How did he ever get this lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!
> 
> i could honestly go on about hogwarts houses and harry potter for hours. i also love hogwarts au’s so i decided to write one myself with slytherin!hyuck and gryffindor!mark bc i’m convinced those are their houses but i’d gladly discuss this !! :)
> 
> also maybe follow me on twitter: @candyflosshyuck !!


End file.
